


Fxxx You Flowers, With Love

by treehousesandpoohbears



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treehousesandpoohbears/pseuds/treehousesandpoohbears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How do I say fuck off in flower language?” </p><p>Bellamy comes into Lincoln's flower shop to buy Clarke "fuck off" flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fxxx You Flowers, With Love

**Author's Note:**

> From the Flower Shop AU tumblr prompt that's been going around: Person A owns a flower shop and person B comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says “How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?” 
> 
> Also slightly inspired by Brooklyn 99, cause it's the best.

The bell over the door jingles and a voice asks, “How do I say fuck off in flower language?”   
  
Lincoln looks up to make sure he isn’t hearing things; he’s in the middle of a flower arrangement for one of his more difficult clients and sometimes he talks to himself. But no, there’s a guy with shaggy looking curls standing in front of him.

“I’m sorry, what?”

Twenty bucks land on the counter as the guy repeats himself with a smirk, “How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?”

It’s at this point that he bursts into laughter. Sure, he’s had some strange requests since the two years of his shop’s opening, especially with regards to proposal bouquets and wedding centrepieces. There was once a request for _no pretty flowers, please_ , which he somehow fulfilled with a bunch of daises that he found in his back garden.  
  
Clarke would definitely be amused hearing about this later.

 The guy’s smirk has turned into a grin, and Lincoln replies, “Well, what do you want to say exactly? Off the top of my head, here’s geraniums for _you’re stupid_ , meadowsweet for _that was useless_ and orange lilies for _I hate you_.”

“Hmm, all of that? I’m having a bet with my nemesis about how many arrests we can get in a year and I want to taunt her cause it’s the final week and I’m going to win,” the guy boasts.  
  
_Oh, wait, no way. This is Blake?_ Lincoln’s stomach flips but he tamps his excitement at meeting Clarke’s co-worker. _I don’t think he hates her as much as she says_.

Before he can consider whether it’s feasible, the question slips out, “Pretty or ugly?”

“Ugly! Wait, no, pretty. Pretty’s good, right? So she won’t know what I’m actually saying. It’s like a secret burn: _Hey you like this but it means you should go kill yourself._ ”

“It’s up to you,” Lincoln shrugs. “But when do you want it by? Today?”

“No no no. End of the week? So Friday morning I’ll come by and get it,” Blake replies. “Will twenty bucks be enough?”  
  
“Depends. How big do you want to go?”  
  
“The biggest. But also not too much, I don’t want her to think I like her. Maybe the size you’re doing now?”  
  
Lincoln looks at his arrangement. _It’s going to take up all of Clarke’s desk in the office_ , he thinks.  
  
“Sure, see you Friday morning.”  
  
“Thanks!” Blake runs out.

Lincoln’s smile widens.  


 

_Friday couldn’t come soon enough_.  



End file.
